Victoria's Hunt
by Ard Rhys
Summary: This is written during the middle of New Moon, where Victoria is trying to get to Bella, but keeps getting blocked by the wolves. Officially a series.
1. The Meadow

Victoria's PoV, in the middle of _New Moon_

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Note: Some of the information enclosed here I am borrowing, with permission, from Angel Ren and her story, _Ashes_, something that you should definitely read.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Damn that girl. The vampires leave her, and then, out of nowhere, werewolves appear to fight for her. Werewolves! I will find a way to get to her. One way or the other, Isabella Marie Swan will die by my hands. The werewolves are merely a distraction, I'll just have to find a way to get around them. But how? They seem to be more intelligent than the beast that James and I tracked across Siberia.

_James_.

My dead heart ached, the hole in my chest tearing open again and I fell over, clutching my sides to keep the pieces of me together. After I had been changed, the pain wracking my newly immortal body was nothing compared to the pain that I had felt when I had seen, no, _smelled_, Charles' remains on that pyre. And losing James had very nearly destroyed me. The only thing that kept me together, from falling apart completely, was the desire to kill this…this…_thing_, because she was not worthy of being called prey.

Standing up, my anger flared again, more powerful than the grief, and the tree I was leaning against abruptly fell over, its trunk shattered. I'll just need to be more careful, is all. The wolves are only human, after all, whereas I am so much more. They'll make a mistake sometime, it's in their nature, and when that time comes, I'll be ready, waiting, and Swan will be mine.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was wondering why Laurent hadn't reported back to me yet. It's not like him to be away this long. He was only out hunting. And humans aren't that hard to find.

I went off to search for him, following his scent. I came across a clearing, and I was instantly floored by an all too familiar scent.

"_She's been here_," I thought to myself.

Laurent must have come across her, and he _was_ hungry. He wouldn't though, he _knows_ how long I've been waiting for her. He _knows_ what I would do to him if I ever caught him. But wait. What were the wolves doing here? I followed that scent, which was mingled with Laurent's. And suddenly, there he was. A pile of ashes. So the wolves had gotten to him. Now all I had to figure out was whether or not he had gotten to Bella before they had gotten to him. I raced back to the meadow, and began sniffing. There! I found her scent coming into the meadow, now all I had to do was see if there was a exiting scent. I silently praised the wolves as I found her erratic trail leading back to her truck.

I followed that, but I didn't get far before the wolves caught onto me, and I was forced to turn around, because there were three of them, and I knew that I was no match for them. I ran back to my "base," and plotted the many degrees of pain that I would inflict on Isabella when I finally got my hands on her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is my first Fan-Fic, so please let me know what you think of it. Praise/Criticisms are welcome. **


	2. Desperation

Victoria again, still in New Moon.

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What was I going to do? The wolves were not providing me with an opening to get at the girl, and I couldn't force myself through them, that would be suicide. _He_ wouldn't want me to throw away my life senselessly. Even that thought set the edges of the hole off, throbbing, waiting for me to break.

I've learned to not think of him, to block out the memories, because the accompanying pain is crippling, and sooner or later I wouldn't be able to do what's needed. I can't afford to lose sight of my goal now. The girl has to die.

I studied my surroundings, noticing that I wasn't anywhere that I recognized. I sniffed the air experimentally, and I could smell the salt of the ocean a few miles to the east.

I sat down on a rock to contemplate my options. I could attempt to rush the wolves, but that plan was too risky, so I quickly disregarded it. I was getting tired of trying to wait for the wolves to slip up. They were much better than I had anticipated.

All of a sudden, I heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the ocean. I would recognize that scream anywhere. Fear gripped me.

"_What if I'm too late? What if she's dead by the time I get to her? What will I do?_"

These thoughts took a portion of a second to run through my mind, then I was off running as fast as my immortal legs would carry me. If I was too late, I would fall to pieces completely. I swam so fast that water was arcing away from me.

But as fast as I was going, I still wasn't faster than _him_. I watched him dive after her while the black one stood by the beach. Damnit, I had been refused again. This time it hurt though, to know that I had been so close to her, so close to my goal.

The only thing that I could do was float there and watch as he dragged her to the surface and then to the beach. I was startled to see that she had looked in my direction, and I kicked my legs to take me slightly above the surface. I wanted her to _see_ me, I wanted her to know that I was still out there, that I was coming for her.

For now, I had to get away from here, before the wolves spotted me and it came to a fight, one that I knew that I wouldn't be able to win. Maybe if it had been one of the lesser experienced ones, but against the two that were the most powerful and the most experienced, I didn't stand a chance. My day would come, I promised myself, it had to, the universe owed me that much.

_Three days later:_

It had finally come.

After months and months of waiting, my chance at revenge had finally come. The wolves had made their mistake, and I was going to throw it back in their faces. I finally had my chance to get through, and I was taking it.

Some part of my mind, a very, very quiet part, wondered if I was running straight into a trap, but I quickly silenced it. I was going to let nothing get in my way.

I had finally entered Forks. I could smell her everywhere, and I followed that scent like a dog on a leash. I was so close to her home when a scent that I'd never thought that I would smell again pervaded my senses.

_Cullen_.

DAMNIT! They must be back, and I know that little bitch told them about me. I no longer knew what to do. James would be so disappointed at me.

_James_.

I sunk to my knees, the hole roaring its glee. I made no attempt to close it, because there wasn't a point. I knew the wolves were coming.

I knew that I had walked into a trap, but I didn't care. I no longer had any reason to live. I would never get to the girl with the wolves and the vampires guarding her.

But wait. Back when the bronze haired Cullen was "tracking" me, I had run across a Southern coven. Down there, they used newborns to fight for them. Whole _armies_ of newborns. A plan was beginning to formulate in my mind. A plan that I was almost positive would work. I took off running faster than I ever had before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If I get any reviews at all, I will try to write the third chapter. It's going to be a very complicated chapter to write, so I'm going to need some time.  
**


End file.
